When the fighting is done
by SlashArmadillo
Summary: Dean and Roman are feeling the pressure of never being alone. How will they resolve it. Very short one shot, two more to follow. This is my first posting please be constructive and preferably kind - reviews appreciated. SMUT, Slash, m/m Ambreigns, explicit - if you don't like it don't read it. I own nothing, all copyright remains where it belongs.


**When the fighting is done.**

Dean and Roman were arguing again. It had been happening a lot recently and it seemed to be getting worse. Most blamed the forced proximity of touring and the demands of nightly high pressure performance. A few suspected there might be something more to know but no-one knew the real source of the tension. For the past 6 months Dean and Roman had been sleeping together. The tension was not caused by their proximity to each other but by the complete lack of privacy on the long tour. Far away from their girls and unable to find time to be together the frustration was killing them both. Dean was feeling it worst which was why he'd picked tonight's fight.

Tonight was particularly bad one, the jibes and comments had become threats a few minutes ago and the volume had begun to rise. The locker room had started to clear out as violence became inevitable. The rest of the roster were used to this by now and knew the only solution was to get out of the way and let them get it out of their systems.

When the last person left Dean was screaming at Roman, throwing up every misplaced step, every verbal swipe of their careers, every imagined slight in their friendship, while Roman sneered and laughed sending Dean from merely angry to the point of losing control. His jibes got more personal and unpleasant until Roman's sneers became snarls and growls and Dean's words became noises of pure frustration.

No longer shouting, they stood squared up toe to toe and Roman felt sure by the jut of Dean's chin that he was about to swing. He tensed, ready to go. It would be good to get some of the frustration out with a good brawl.

Seeing Roman's readiness to get physical Dean made a snap decision, he wasn't interested in another fight tonight. Instead of swinging he slowly stood on tiptoes and kissed Roman gently on his full, perfect mouth.

Roman's reaction was immediate and powerful. His arms snaked around Dean's back and pulled him close with a force that knocked Dean off balance and sent them both stumbling backwards against the lockers with a loud crash. They slumped, kissing ferociously, onto the bench with Dean straddling Roman's powerful thighs. Freezing for a brief second they listened for footsteps in the hall then Dean pushed his mouth urgently back against Roman's as Roman tried to push him away to speak.

'Dean, stop, stop, we can't do this here.' He half-pushed half-lifted Dean off his lap breathing heavily. 'We can't risk getting caught making out like a couple of teenagers, people are getting suspicious already,'

Dean looked him in straight in the eye. 'I'm not interested in making out. Fuck me. Now. Right here.'

He unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied out of them and, never moving his eyes from Roman's, stripped off his vest and stood naked, one hand on his hard throbbing cock.

Roman smiled slowly, objections temporarily forgotten at the sight of his lover's naked body. Still sitting, he undressed without hurry, freeing his already engorged cock. 'You want it' he said, producing a bottle of lube from somewhere unseen and throwing it to Dean. 'Come get it'.

Dean didn't need telling twice, catching the bottle he squirted some into the palm of his hand and coated Roman's cock in the slippery liquid, relishing the feel of the thick hard length against his palm. He straddled his best friend's thighs and lowered himself down feeling his hole open eagerly to accept the hardness which impaled him. Roman was just fast enough to pull Deans face to his and catch their mutual moans of pleasure as Dean's ass engulfed Roman's throbbing cock. They kissed as they ground themselves together breathing in the animal noises of their frantic rutting.

Wrapping his arms around Dean, Roman stood up, burying himself to the hilt in the process. He felt Dean's howl of pleasure against the back of his throat, taking the sound into his chest and exhaling a cry of his own. He spun round and pushed Dean's back against the lockers, the noise barely registering this time. Dean wrapped his legs tight around Roman's waist clamping them together and forcing himself harder onto Roman's perfect cock. The need for release screamed through his body and he writhed and twisted to take in as much as he could.

Roman felt the urgency in Dean's actions and obliged with everything he had. He fucked Dean hard and fast feeling his balls slap against him with each thrust and hearing the lockers rattle in time. Someone would come in to check on them soon with all that noise. The realisation they could be discovered pushed Roman over the edge and, with a final thrust he emptied stream after stream of hot cum into Dean's tight hole. Dean was so close the pulsating force of Roman's orgasm was all he needed and, biting down hard on Roman's neck to transform his cry to a whimper, he came hot and hard covering them both in his sticky seed.

Breathing heavily but aware that the others would soon wander back in to see what was going on they broke apart, shared a brief but tender kiss, and gathered their discarded clothing.

'I think we made a lot of noise. You reckon they heard us?' Dean suddenly appeared concerned.

'Probably. We damned near smashed through those lockers.' Grinned Roman buckling his belt. 'You know I'm going to have to rough you up a bit so they don't figure out what's been going on in here don't you?'

Dean sighed, pulled his crumpled vest over his head and presented his cheekbone to Roman's swinging fist. 'Next time it's my turn ok?'


End file.
